Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to a transparent OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
Currently, as generally known display devices, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween, and emits light by combining electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode in the organic emission layer to generate excitons and using energy released by the excitons.
The OLED display may have a reduced thickness and weight since it has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require an additional light source, unlike the LCD.
In addition, the OLED display is receiving attention as a next generation display device since it represents high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
Recently, a display device formed with a transmissive area adjacent to an organic light emitting element where external light is transmitted is being developed.
The display device formed with the transmissive area is recognized as an overall transparent display device.
However, the external light is scattered to cause transmittance of the transmissive area to deteriorate when it passes through the transmissive area.